


Crutches

by DynamoxLockhart



Category: Mamma Mia!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Romance, attractions, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamoxLockhart/pseuds/DynamoxLockhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tanya Chisham-Leigh breaks her leg...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crutches

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing just a creative mind.. Enjoy!

It had been a simple mistake.  
Tanya grumbled as Harry carried her into the villa's reception, a small smile on his face.  
"Harry, put me down. I can walk myself," she said, struggling to get out of Harry's hold.  
"Ah, no. You broke your leg when you slipped off the steps. Donna and Rosie would kill me if I let you walk on a broken leg," Harry replied, knowing he was right when he mentioned Rosie and Donna. They were overprotective, just like true friends should be.  
Once they made it up the stairs, Harry went to his own bedroom instead of Tanya's, leaving her lying on his bed as he went searching for Rosie, who along with Bill followed Harry up into the bedroom, helping Tanya with her leg.  
"You won't be walking for at least 6-8 weeks," Rosie told her and ordered Bill to get Tanya a glass of water with a few pain killers, Tanya moaning when Harry walked in with crutches. The American beauty cursed as she got used to walking around with them while Harry watched intently, Harry cautiously watching her as she 'crutched' down the stairs.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Donna shouted as she watched her best friend and Harry enter the main hall.  
"She fell down the steps to the beach." Harry explained, Tanya grumbling at his reply and sagged on her crutches, a scowl plain on her face as she glared at Harry, watching him smile back.  
Donna approached Tanya and investigated her bandaged leg while Harry scampered towards Sam, he didn't want to be in the way.  
"You want to explain with more detail?"  
"Tanya slipped as she was walking down the steps, before I knew it she was on the ground."  
Sam nodded as he shook his head, smiling, Harry watching Tanya argue with Donna about something to do with her leg.  
-o0o-  
For the next couple of days, Donna, Rosie and Harry took care of Tanya's needs, the women helping her change clothes and into the shower, Harry bringing her meals up to her bedroom where she spent most of her time at the moment.  
As Tanya was supporting herself on the crutches, trying to figure out how to get up the beach steps without breaking her other leg, she cursed silently, muttering out her ideas of her route up the steps. Harry, walking down the steps immediately noticed her distress and ordered her to not move, hurrying down the steps to her as she watched him, Harry turning behind her, quickly picking her up.  
"Harry, what are you doing?!" Tanya yelped as she felt Harry's arms wrap around her, hoisting her up properly, the crutches falling away. She flushed red and positioned herself so there wasn't pressure on her leg, Harry smiling as he carried her up the steps.  
Once they made it to the courtyard, Tanya thought Harry would put her down, and get her crutches but he didn't. In fact, Harry carried her all the way to the kitchen.  
"Harry, I can walk by myself!" She told him, still flustered.  
"I know," was all Harry replied and placed her up on the table.  
Tanya, her face still red, grumbled her gratitude and leaned back against her hands that were supporting her behind her back.  
"You hungry?"  
"Maybe. I can make myself something to eat, Harry." Tanya, independent as always, refused to give in.  
"Come on, drama queen. What do you want?"  
"Anything."  
"What's that made of?"  
"Food." Tanya rolled her eyes, hearing Harry laugh as he started making her something to eat.  
-o0o-  
For those long weeks, Harry carried Tanya everywhere, despite her protests and punches.  
Donna and Rosie didn't stop Harry; it relieved Tanya of some stress and it seemed to make Harry really happy.  
They brought her out to the hospital on the mainland where a nurse finally took off the cast and instructed Tanya to practice walking and not do anything extreme. Before Tanya could stand on her own, Harry quickly picked her up, thanked the nurse, and carried the stuttering Tanya away with Donna and Rosie tailing behind, oblivious to the nurse's shocked face.  
Once arriving back at the villa, Harry carried Tanya up to her bedroom, Donna and Rosie still tailing along.  
"Harry, I'm fine," Tanya warned him when she saw him move to help her. She had made progress with walking, although Harry had to catch her before she could make an impact to the ground. She was used to Harry carrying her around…so it felt strange.  
Not that she was going to admit it of course.  
Tanya took another step and let out a huff in victory. "You're rehabilitation seems to be going well," Rosie commented as Harry and Donna watched, smiles gracing their face. Tanya nodded and sat down on her sun lounge. Her leg was still weak, but it'll soon return to its normal strength, able to balance in ten inch heeled stilettos and peep-toes.  
Once Rosie and Donna left to get the dinner started, Tanya looked at Harry, who smiled back.  
"Thank you, Harry, for helping me get around," Tanya gratefully thanked him, gradually lying back on the lounge again.  
"It was no trouble at all," Harry replied, walking towards the other and taking a seat beside her, "It seemed like you enjoyed those times."  
"What? I felt no such thing!"  
"Don't lie, Tanya. I enjoyed it too."  
"That's preposterous. I found it very annoying!"  
"Well, you always complained during the early weeks when I carried you. After a couple of weeks later, you complained less, and then no more," Harry said, his smile turning into a wide head-eating grin as Tanya flushed completely red, "Perphaps you would like me to carry you around the place again, hmm?"  
"Shut up!"  
Harry chuckled and quickly gathered Tanya in his arms. Tanya yelped and stuttered, trying to push Harry away, but it proved futile.  
"H-Harry!" Tanya yelped and clung tightly to him as he stood up. Harry hummed and carried Tanya up the steps to the courtyard, entered the villa and up the stairs to her bedroom, ignoring Tanya's demands. Harry took his time, taking long strides.  
Tanya eventually went silent, the blush still visible on her face.  
Once they arrived at her bed, Harry set Tanya down, who pouted; it was adorable.  
"I hate you," Tanya grumbled and folded her arms, slouching back against the bed and pillows.  
"I love you too," Harry replied, joining her at the opposite side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Tanya and buried his face in her shoulder.  
Tanya smiled a bit and leaned into him slightly, loving the other's warmth and comfort. Even though Harry could be an insufferable git at times, Tanya still loved the idiot.  
"Admit it."  
She heard him mumble against her shoulder, his lips planted a kiss that burned her skin somehow.  
"What?"  
"You loved it."  
"Loved what?"  
"Me being your servant."  
"I never asked you to do a thing for me except hand me my crutches, yet you still refused."  
"Because you secretly loved it."  
"Did not. You certainly did."  
"I did. There. My secrets out. Now you admit it."  
"Harry, let me explain something to you, I did not like it when you carried me around."  
"Tanya, let me correct that in a way we both know it. You loved it when I carried you around."  
"Don't push it, Harry." Tanya warned and he kissed her pulse point on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.  
"What are you after?" Tanya eyed him curiously, looking down at him as he rested his head on her shoulder.  
"You."  
They were the last words before Harry pushed forward and his lips met hers in a deep, passionate kiss, pushing her back into the fluffy pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading/ giving kudos/ leaving a comment. Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> \- DynamoxLockhart -


End file.
